Amor fugaz
by Mahanny
Summary: Songfic de Scorpius&Lily. Autor: Mahanny.


ScorpiusMalfoy&LilyPotter.  
>"Amor fugaz"<p>

Lily observó cómo la chica de cabello marrón oscuro hacía otro de sus berrinches, dando patadas al suelo y cruzándose de brazos, mirando a Scorpius completamente ofendida. El rubio parecía estar dándole explicaciones, pero la chica no se dejaba convencer.  
>La pelirroja sonrió, satisfecha, pues había sido ella la que le había echado unas gotitas de Amortentia al zumo de calabaza a una chica de Slytherin para que persiguiera a Scorpius a todos lados, y así hacer que Alexandra sintiera lo mismo que ella había sentido cuando el rubio la había dejado por ella.<p>

Pero, hizo una mueca cuando vio que, finalmente, la chica se dejaba convencer, mientras que Scorpius la besaba.

_Verte con ella me hace mal,  
>saber que ocupa mi lugar,<br>saber que fuimos sólo y nada más…  
>un amor fugaz.<em>

Frunció los labios y se dio media vuelta. Se sentía dolida, traicionada por él. Scorpius la había llevado hasta las estrellas para que luego la dejara caer precipitadamente desde las más altas nubes hasta el sólido y seco suelo. La había conquistado a base de insistencia, besos, caricias y abrazos. Y ella, como otra de las chicas de Hogwarts, había caído rendida en sus redes, dejándose querer. Pero lo cierto, es que lo que ella sentía por Scorpius era algo mucho más que un capricho. Estaba enamorada como una tonta de él, y a pesar de que lo había intentado de todas las maneras posibles, no conseguía olvidarse de él.  
>No podía creer que fuera ahora esa chica de Ravenclaw la que ocupara su lugar, hacía apenas una semana ella era la que se dejaba besar por Scorpius, la que se dejaba susurrar cumplidos al oído.<br>No entendía nada, y tampoco quería. Ella estaba segura de que lo que ellos habían compartido era más que un amor fugaz y pasajero, pero él no parecía pensar lo mismo que la pelirroja.

Giró sobre sí misma y los observó una última vez. La Ravenclaw se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla y salió por las grandes puertas de roble del vestíbulo. Scorpius miró a Lily por el rabillo del ojo y se dio cuenta de que lo observaba. Ésta dio un respingo y volvió la vista a su libro de Transformaciones. El rubio se dirigió hacia ella con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

- ¿Qué hacías Potter? ¿Espiando, como de costumbre? – le preguntó el rubio, mientras le arrebataba el libro de las manos y le echaba un vistazo a su interior. La pelirroja frunció los labios y volvió a coger su libro.  
>- Más quisieras, ¡cómo si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer que espiarte! Y menos con esa cabeza hueca, tu nueva novia. Creía que tenías mejor gusto Scorpius.<br>- Oh, ¡no te referirás a ti! – exclamó él, soltando una carcajada.

Lily sintió como si ese golpe le hiciera más daño de lo que hubiera imaginado. Se quedó callada, sin dirigirle ni una palabra ni mirarle una décima de segundo. Scorpius se dio cuenta de que sus palabras habían rebasado un límite y se puso serio.

- Oye…  
>- Olvídame – le interrumpió la pelirroja.<br>- Vamos Potter, no te enfades, sólo era una broma. Ambos sabemos que eres mucho más guapa y atractiva que Bennet.

La pelirroja hizo oídos sordos, no se creía ni una de sus palabras. Se había convertido en un ser tan… arrogante.

- Sólo me avergüenzo por haber sido otra de tus conquistas. – murmuró. – Tendría que haber abierto los ojos a tiempo. Si a todas las chicas les haces lo que a mí me hiciste, tendrás un gran número de enemigos detrás de ti.  
>- ¿Qué te avergüenzas? No lo parecía cuando dejabas que te acariciara entre las sábanas – le susurró en el oído. Lily se estremeció y se levantó del banco de inmediato, alejándose de sus palabras.<br>- Eres un…  
>- ¿Un qué, Potter? – le preguntó, riendo.<br>- Un cretino.

_Y es que no entiendo aún tu adiós,  
>pues lo que había entre tú y yo,<br>fue algo más dulce, tierno y pasional…  
>que un amor fugaz.<em>

- Te has convertido en alguien arrogante y engreído. Antes no eras así, eras más… dulce y tierno.  
>- La gente cambia – le explicó él, encogiéndose de hombros.<br>- No Scorpius, por lo menos no tan rápido. Me gustaría saber qué te hizo cambiar de opinión, qué hizo que tomaras la decisión de romper conmigo si todo iba tan bien.

La sonrisa de Scorpius se había disipado, ahora se hallaba completamente serio, sin saber qué decir.

- Lo sabes perfectamente – le dijo él.  
>- No, no lo sé, ¡pero me gustaría saberlo! Creo que al menos me merezco una explicación, ¿no?<br>- No te hagas la buena Lily, ¿no crees que soy yo el que merece una explicación?  
>- ¿Qué?<p>

Lily no entendía nada, pero supuso que Scorpius sólo estaba mareando la perdiz, intentaba desquiciarla y darle vueltas al asunto para no tener que dar una explicación, ¿por qué? Sencillo, no la tenía, y no tenía la capacidad para inventarse una excusa en un tiempo tan limitado.

- Mira, cuando madures, y te des cuenta de todo lo que has perdido… Te arrepentirás porque ya no estaré a tu lado – le dijo ella, negando con la cabeza. – Sigue con tu cabeza hueca, juega con ella mientras te dure y…  
>- ¿Mientras me dure? ¿Cómo me va a durar si no paras de realizar intentos fracasados para que corte con ella? ¿Crees que no me han contado lo que has estado haciendo? Llenaste la copa de Allison de Amortentia para conseguir que Bennet terminara conmigo, pero por lo que veo… has vuelto a fallar.<p>

Lily fue ahora la que se quedó callada. Jamás hubiera imaginado que Scorpius pudiera enterarse.

- No lo entiendo, la verdad… Después de lo que hiciste, ¿cómo te atreves a mostrarte celosa? – le preguntó él, riendo.  
>- ¿Después de lo que hice? – le preguntó ella, comenzando a impacientarse. - ¿Y qué hice si se puede saber?<br>- No tengo por qué recordártelo, lo sabes perfectamente.

_Sigue engañándote, sigue engañándola,  
>me llevas en la piel, y me vas a extrañar,<br>sigue engañándote, sigue engañándola,  
>yo te envenené con este amor fugaz.<em>

Lily, cansada de sus palabras, cogió su mochila y se dispuso a salir de allí cuando él se lo impidió tomándola del brazo, deteniéndola. La pelirroja lo miró confundida, en la mirada grisácea del chico parecía atisbar una pizca de tristeza y arrepentimiento.

- ¿Por qué te acostaste con él? – le preguntó Scorpius.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño y se soltó de su mano con fuerza.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – le preguntó ella, muy ofendida.  
>- Bennet me lo dijo. Te acostaste con tu amigo de Ravenclaw, ya sabes, con William.<br>- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Lily no podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos. Le dieron unas repentinas ganas de darle un puñetazo, pero por otro lado quería reírse.  
>- Por favor, no finjas. Me dijiste cien veces que sólo erais amigos pero al parecer mentías, como de costumbre.<br>- ¿De dónde has sacado eso?  
>- ¡Ya te lo he dicho! Bennet… Alexandra me dijo que os vio besándoos en la biblioteca, y que después os levantasteis con planes de… ¡ya sabes!<p>

Lily nunca lo había visto tan enfadado y a la vez tan preocupado. Así que había sido por eso. La pelirroja sonrió, divertida por la situación.

- ¿Te ríes? Yo no lo encuentro divertido – le recriminó él.  
>- Eres un idiota Scorpius, eres tan… Oh, por favor…<br>- ¿Encima tienes el descaro de reírte en mi cara y de insultarme? – le preguntó, enfadado.

Lily lo cogió de la cara con fuerza y atacó a sus labios como nunca antes, de una manera salvaje. Scorpius, como buen hombre, no pudo evitarlo y respondió al beso con lujuria.

_Nadie te hará jamás sentir,  
>lo que vivías junto a mí,<br>aunque lo intentes nunca olvidarás…  
>nuestro amor fugaz.<em>

Al cabo de un minuto, Scorpius la separó de él, negando con la cabeza.

- No creas que tus dotes de mujer me van a convencer, y que con un simple beso vas a…  
>- No pretendo convencerte de nada. Te besé porque quise, y punto. – le dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco. – Para tu información, William y yo sólo somos amigos. Reconozco que me besó en la biblioteca, pero fue porque, según él, tenía que decirme que estaba enamorado de mí antes de que siguiera encaprichándome contigo de la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo. Por supuesto que no le devolví el beso, lo alejé de inmediato de mí y le expliqué cómo estaban las cosas, le dije que yo estaba enamorada de ti, que sabía que eras detestable a veces y que podías ser cruel, pero te quería y no podía hacer nada contra ello. Le pedí que no lo volviera a hacer, le dije que yo sólo podía verlo como un amigo, como había hecho desde primer curso.<p>

Scorpius se había quedado atónito por la explicación de la pelirroja.

- Al parecer quien te ha mentido ha sido tu chica cabeza hueca, Bennet, y no yo. Espero que a la próxima vez decidas mejor a quién creer o a quién no creer. Desde luego que yo no he sido la que te ha mentido. Una pena que confiaras en ella antes que en mí.

Scorpius tragó saliva, se acercó a ella lentamente, intentando cogerle de la mano pero la pelirroja dio dos pasos hacia atrás, impidiendo que se acercara.

- De todas formas, sí, sigo enamorada de ti, y lo estaré siempre, ¡porque soy una idiota por haberme fijado en ti! Porque soy una tonta por querer a alguien tan desgraciadamente irresistible para mí.  
>- ¿Eso quiere decir que…?<br>- Eso quiere decir que por supuesto seguiré realizando mis "intentos fracasados" para separarte de esa idiota, para que te des cuenta de que a la única ante la que te rindes soy yo, para que te enteres de que no eres de nadie más. Sigue engañándote a ti mismo mientras tanto, si así lo quieres, y sigue engañándola a ella también. Me conformo con saber que tus sentimientos no le corresponden a ella, y que en realidad te estabas muriendo de celos porque creías que entre William y yo había pasado algo. ¡Y luego soy yo la celosa! Sabes que me llevas en la piel, y también sabes que no podrías querer nunca a nadie más. Lo nuestro pudo ser un amor fugaz, sí… Pero sin duda es un amor de verdad.

_Sigue engañándote, sigue engañándola,  
>me llevas en la piel, y me vas a extrañar,<br>sigue engañándote, sigue engañándola,  
>yo te envenené con este amor fugaz.<br>_

Lily le dio un rápido beso en los labios y dándose media vuelta, se alejó subiendo por las escaleras de mármol, con una sonrisa triunfante en los labios. Scorpius se rascó la nuca, quedándose pensando durante unos segundos, pensando en lo idiota que había sido. Observó el largo cabello ardiente de Lily, sus caderas, su figura… Tragó saliva de nuevo, intentando calmarse.

- Lily, ¡espera!

El rubio subió corriendo las escaleras, persiguiéndola. Y prometiéndose a sí mismo que rompería con Bennet, que nunca volvería a desconfiar de Lily, y que aquella noche, sin duda, recuperaría el tiempo perdido con su pelirroja. 


End file.
